fetchfandomcom-20200213-history
Harsha Amaravadi
Harsha is the 2nd Season 3 contestant on FETCH! With Ruff Ruffman About Harsha Time on FETCH! *The Debut Of Smell-O-Vision Two FETCHers track skunks and find out how to use chemistry to neutralize skunk spray while two others learn to "brave the waves" and become junior lifeguards. After Ruff got sprayed by skunks, Harsha went with DJ to make Ruff stop smelling with the help of the recipe. Harsha didn't like the smell of Skunk Juice, But it was for the recipe. After Ruff was all cleaned up from the skunk smell, Harsha ended up getting Bonus Points and wins a prize at the end of the episode. *When Home Is A House Of Cards Ruff sends Sammy and Sam to the MSPCA to make a promotional video. Nicole and Jay meet up with a famous card stacker to build a tower of cards. Harsha & DJ stayed behind in Studio G, But managed to get 40 points from the Half-Time Quiz Show. *Just Call Him "Spot" DJ, Jay, and Sam meet with a chemistry expert to learn how to fight stains and Ruff sends Noel to a fire academy so she can learn how to fight fires. Harsha & Sammy stayed behind in Studio G, But managed to get 40 points from the Half-Time Quiz Show. *Mr. Ruffman Goes To Washington Ruff sends Sam to a high-level meeting with Senator Ted Kennedy. Meanwhile Noel, Sammy and DJ are challenged to design a float for Ruff's political campaign! Harsha & Jay stayed behind in Studio G, But managed to get 45 points from the Half-Time Quiz Show. *Mission Improbable Ruff sends the FETCHers to Washington D.C. for training to become secret agents. Harsha went with the others to Washington D.C. to become Secret Agents and try to catch the Ruffman Family collar and quickly lended it to Ruff's safe. And she and the others ended up with 80 points. *How Not To Impress A Poodle's Mother Sam, Harsha and DJ work on sand sculpture at the beach while Jay learns about hair and beauty at a salon. Harsha went with DJ & Sam to try working on Sand Sculptures at the beach. They try making an "N" for Charlene's Mother which would be taller than DJ. But as they try to decorate it, The "N" falls down. So 10 points were removed from them. Though, They still got 75 points. *There's Food Safety And Then There's Food Safety Ruff sends Harsha, Noel and Sam to build a foolproof structure that can protect a tortilla chip and Grandma Ruffman's cake. Sammy visits Spanish Harlem in New York City. Harsha went with Sam & Noel to build a protective structure which would hold Grandma Ruffman's cake for 35 pounds. And an extra 100 pounds. Unfortunately, The big car smashed the structure. Though, In the end, They got 70 points *Do-Se-Dos And Do-Se-Don'ts Sammy and DJ learn how to square dance while Harsha and Jay learn about gorillas and their habitat at the zoo. Harsha went with Jay to learn about Gorillas and their habitats at the zoo since Ruff was feeling down after painting the walls Dingy Gray. They even meet one Porcupine named, Snuffles. In the end, They got 90 points. *The DogVinci Code Ruff's Uncle MacRuffmantosh is back, and there's no time to waste — a new mystery must be solved and the FETCHers are on the case! Harsha went with the others to solve the mystery of Mona Lisa. In the end (While everyone else ended up with 80 points), She ended up getting Bonus Points and wins a prize. *What's Bugging Ruff? Noel, Sammy and Jay are dispatched to Thompson Island where they learn about insects and their habitats while Harsha learns about powwows in New Mexico. Harsha went to New Mexico to learn about Powwows. Before she joins the powwow, She rode a horse (Even after trying to get on it), Then she makes some bread for Ruff for later. Then In the end, She got a total of 85 points. *Will They Like The Show? It's A Shoe-In DJ and Sammy head to a sneaker company to design and build more functional footwear while Jay and Sam learn the art of street performing. Harsha & Noel stayed behind in Studio G, But managed to get 45 points from the Half-Time Quiz Show. *Socket To Me Sam and Sammy work on helping Ruff decrease his electricity consumption while Harsha and Noel get singing lessons and have to perform...LIVE! Harsha went with Noel to start their singing lessons and performed...LIVE! The song was Cocconut Tree. In the end, She ended up getting Bonus points and wins a prize. *Dog Of The Rings Ruff decides to send all the FETCHers, dressed as Elves, Dwarves and Wizards, on a mythic Live Action Role Playing mission! Harsha & Sam pretended to be Wizards (While Noel & Jay are Elves, And Sammy & DJ are Dwarves) on a mission. They ended up with 80 points in the end. *Arrgh---All Me Eggs Are Cracked! Sammy and Jay go to the Florida Keys to search the ocean floor for a Ruffman family treasure and Harsha and Sam's challenge is to work at a grocery store and compete in a grocery-bagging showdown. Harsha went with Sam to work at the Grocery store and try to compete in a Grocery-Bagging Showdown (Even though, They didn't finish on time). In the end, Harsha ended up with 75 points. *Feeling Sheepish, Ruff? Ruff sends two FETCHers to learn to herd sheep, and two more to Utah where they learn about bighorn sheep and their habitat. After Ruff trapped himself in his bathroom, Harsha went with Sam to the Desert in Utah to learn how to survive in the desert. They also learned about bighorn sheep and their habitat. *I'll Ruff & I'll Ruff & I'll Blow Your House Down Ruff sends DJ out to a dog obedience school to become an expert trainer while Noel, Sammy and Jay go to an engineering school to construct a new home for Chet. Harsha & Sam stayed behind in Studio G, But managed to get 45 points from the Half-Time Quiz Show. *The People Vs. Grandma Ruffman Grandma's accused of trying to break Ruff's twin, Scruff Ruffman, out of prison! The FETCHers try the case with help from real lawyers in a real courtroom with a real judge. After Ruff heard that Grandma Ruffman is in jail, Harsha went with DJ to be Grandma Ruffman's defense (While Sammy & Jay do some witnesses and - Gasp - Noel and Sam to Prosecute Grandma Ruffman). And then they all meet up at the courtroom. After Grandma Ruffman was free, In the end (While everyone else ended up with 80 points), Harsha ended up getting Bonus Points and wins a prize. *Just Toying With Ruff Harsha and Sammy become radio reporters and do a news piece on Brian Freeze while Noel and DJ invent a new Ruff Ruffman toy. After Ruff knew that he was not a morning person since he was forced to get up at 4:00 in the morning, and to eat ice cream until he gets "Brain Freeze," Harsha went with Sammy to become News Reporters and do a piece on Brain Freeze. Near the end, Ruff listens to them on the radio before awarding them 80 points. *The Ol' Switcheroo Ruff sends Harsha and DJ out to engineer a "puck stopper" that he can use as goalie in a game with Scruff's hockey team. Meanwhile, Jay and Noel trade places for a day. Harsha went with DJ to engineer a "Puck-Stopper" that he Ruff can use as goalie in a game with Scruff Ruffman's Hockey team. In the end, Harsha got a total of 70 points. *FETCH! With Scruff Ruffman?! Ruff's twin brother Scruff has taken over FETCH! Scruff devises a series of elimination games that take place in a variety of Ruff and Scruff's important childhood haunts. And once again, is Ruff stuck without a Grand Prize?!? Harsha is in 1st Place with 1365. She and Jay competed in the Final FETCH! Face-Off, until she was the last person to be eliminated. Category:Fetch! Category:Season Three Category:Season Three Characters Category:Characters Category:Contestants